User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Archives: '1 Planning Page Added one thing to the planning page. Please comment. Thanks, --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room '17:13, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Unfortunately Bchwood doesn't handle spotlights. We really need a content team request though but they can't help us until we put some info on our main page, add a main page, some links ect. --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room '17:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Nope. Bases for Ekat, Tomas, and Janus. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross]] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) One is. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Good point, thanks. I'll just make them tourist attractions. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) So, do we want branch HQ's for all 6 in NYC? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : Here's how spotlights work. Any staff can give them but the tradtional way is at the requests page on central. Also they usually give other spotlights out to wikis where an important event is happening, eg: They gave a spotlight to the harry potter wiki right before deathly hallows part two. Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room '02:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) No, just the biggest cities. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross]] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 22:43, November 20, 2011 (UTC) How about the world's four largest? (Tokyo, Seoul, New York, Mexico City) [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 22:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yup. SHould we have a Vesper stronghold in Seoul? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 22:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) All right, then. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are you on? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 03:38, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? Did you not think we wouldn't catch this? Gods you are stupid! I want you to take down the templates you stole from us or i will rain fire down your a**. Do you understand me MAGGOT!? Oh I call you Maggot because that's how low you've sunk! SERIOUSLY? If your trying to ruin us. Gods be da*ned you are stupid "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 06:57, November 28, 2011 (UTC) hahah It's one thing to copy the idea of templates, but give me a break, your mediawiki welcome message is identical to the one I made, down to colours, style, wording and font. Come on couldn't you guys at least be creative enough to change the font/colouring/wording?!BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:28, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Head.Boy, are you kidding? Right when you start saying how your an outcast, you begin coppying Camp Half Blood's templates and pages? This is an outrage. Wind has already contacted Wikia about this. This is outright coppying and since people get the same punishments on both of our wikis because of our sistership. You will recive whatever they want you to recive on Hogwarts. I thought better of you then this (which wasn't much) but you continue to dissapoint me. I don't care who did this you or this other guy I am hearing about but this is 100% your personal way of getting revenge. Really really dumb, and pathetic. The very best, Zanzan28 23:19, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Please come onto your wiki chat. Windsword7 Sword of Hogwarts Sure that works. Windsword7 Sword of Hogwarts Hey, what would you think about doing away with the user levels? I mean, they're just too complicated, and getting rid of them would give CHB and Hogwarts one less thing against us. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we had a verdict on that yet. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way, every template we took from CHB has been changed, so that it's different. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ... ...I need to ask you something, in private. Since the wikia chat aint working for me, can you please make a chatango group where we can talk? Oh, and leave your reply at thisthis wiki please. Oblivion26 Nah, nvm. If you're too busy it wouldnt work anyway. -Oblivion26 Admin highlight ill fix it when i can. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']][[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'''- Talk']] 02:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) block summary I'm fairly certain block summaries can't be edited, at least I don't see any way to.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 13:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ... I really have too much to do, to bother re blocking you over a summary. And to be honest, I look at it this way, considering the problems we had with you before, with the wiki war, I've since seen Wikia Staff members step into situations on wiki's and block for way less reasonable reasons than what you did, so I look at the block as something that should have been done immediately after the wiki war issue.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Help Sure, just please give me a list of pages you want me to work on ASAP and I'll start. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']][[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'- Talk']] 19:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) helping out I'm really sorry HBH but I can't help out till next week. Sorry for letting you down. I'll be sure to help next week and get some work in this week though. Best, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']][[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'- Talk']] 21:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm back. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) You really need to check this Hey, I know you're busy, but if you get a minute, could you look at Forum:Wiki Constitution and let me know what you think? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >''']] 00:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I'm roleplaying as John Cahill, (Descendant of Jane) and I was wondering if you could make a Janus chat room? Thanks, Janus branch Leader, John Cahill P.s I'm active on a lot of 39 Clues Wiki's